


Banal

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [151]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of obdurate, Gibbs and Tony arrive at NCIS and McGee goes into further detail with them.</p><p>The most amazing Cover art by <a href="/works/12266313">Red_Pink_Dots</a>. She deserves major kudos: <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Banal

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/30/1999 and the word is [banal](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/30/banal).
> 
> banal  
> devoid of freshness or originality; hackneyed; trite: a banal and sophomoric treatment of courage on the frontier.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), and [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634).
> 
> Gibbs and Tony arrive at NCIS and find Ziva missing and McGee alone. What troubles await them now?

# 

Banal

McGee knew the facts of what Ziva had done were rather banal. She’d stolen so much data it would take the NCIS analysts a good few months to go through it alone. Which meant that most of what he had to show Gibbs and Tony were dry boring banal facts. 

He knew that no matter what the outcome of this meeting, the team would be forever changed. He only hoped there would still be a place for him on the team. Setting down the pile of banal facts on the table, McGee started to explain what was going on. “Here is all the proof you need for Vance, but it’s boring. Needless to say Ziva has been very busy and using her access to steal as many secrets as she can.”

“What? Since when?” Tony asked, startled, not having expected the conversation to go this way despite McGee’s phone call.

“I don’t know. I only started monitoring her a week ago after the changes in the team and her obvious anger. I grabbed as far back as I could when I realized what she was doing earlier today and I’m pretty sure that what I have isn’t all of it. Fortunately the really secret stuff she didn’t have access to, but the number of lesser secrets she’s revealed is astronomical.” McGee tried to explain, despite not knowing the full extent of things, yet, beyond that it was really bad.

Gibbs and Tony exchanged looks before Gibbs nodded and left to tell Vance. 

Tony remained with McGee. “Good job, McGee. Let’s call Ziva and see just what she thinks she’s doing. Maybe we can tack on some extra charges to the obvious espionage charge going on here.” As Tony pulled out his phone to do just that, he continued. “Can you trace the data she’s sent to whoever received it? Maybe we can wipe it out before they can use it or copy it elsewhere. I know most of what she passed on isn’t earth shattering as frankly she didn’t have access to the highly classified stuff, but this is still going to be a major blow for NCIS.”

“I can try. It depends on how much security is on the other end of it and for that matter in between. Also, you and Gibbs will want to review the security camera footage before handing it over to Vance. I think Ziva’s gone a little beyond crazy on some of it.” McGee tossed out half heartedly, not looking forward to the fallout from this one.

“Well grab your computer and start working on it. Then we can call Ziva and find out together what she’s up to.” Tony ordered before trailing off as something terrible dawned on him. “And after that… Ugh. We’ll have to call Fornell. Espionage of this level is an FBI thing especially since she’s technically an American Citizen and an agent now.”

McGee quickly grabbed his computer and returned to the conference room. He knew without being told that this was going to be top secret. They wouldn’t want this getting out to the masses before an appropriate level of spin could be put on it. 

He was grateful that Tony was still working with him. He hoped this boded well for his future on the team and wasn’t just Tony doing what was necessary for the situation, like he was prone to do, usually at the cost of his feelings and sometimes something worse.

**Author's Note:**

> [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
